A Perfect Birthday
by merise
Summary: It's Gold's birthday, and Crys has the day planned out perfectly. Except she didn't count in the possibility of everything going wrong. MangaQuestshipping. One-shot.


The inspiration was from a random forum. The question was how would Gold spend his birthday?

So I wrote this. It's short, and it was inspired by a Life With Derek show.

**Summary**: It's Gold's birthday, and Crys has the day planned out perfectly. Except she didn't count in the possibility of everything going wrong.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon

A Perfect Birthday

Today was the day. The day of Gold's birthday.

Of course, being the goofball that he was, he didn't have anything planned. He just plans to wing it, Crys thought to herself as she poured the cake batter into the pan. That's why it was up to her to plan the whole day out. She had told him the day earlier that they would spend the day together, just the two of them and had activities planned out for the day. When he got to the house, they'd have a small brunch before heading out to the carnival that came by. After that, they'd go to the movies to watch the film Gold had been dying to see. Then, they'd go out to the summer festival and watch the fireworks. A perfect day, right?

"Hey, it's Super-Serious Gal!" Gold grinned as he stood from the doorway. Taken by surprise, Crys dropped the carton of eggs she was holding, and they hit the floor, splattering the ground with a clear goo and yellow liquid.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" Crys turned on him angrily. "I told you to come by at eight. It's seven thirty! I'm not done making breakfast yet!"

"Well, I missed your face, Crys." He smiled back slyly as he looked her up and down. "Plus, you look cute enough to eat in that apron."

She flushed, and whacked him on the head with the mitten as she turned back to the stove. Without making a sound, Gold wrapped his arms around her at the curve of her waist. She jumped, startled and turned to tell him off when she realized that her sudden movement had spilled the cake batter. All over Gold.

"Ack, I'm sorry." She yelped as she grabbed his arm, taking him to the towel rack. Except that she forgot about those spilled eggs earlier and slipped, landing right on the floor, with Gold and his chocolately goodness landing over her legs. He stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"I'm guessing this wasn't how you planned it, Super-Serious Gal?" He said, standing up, offering her a hand. She said nothing as he pulled her up, and she looked away in embarassment. "Aw, come on, Crys. I know you meant well. How about we get cleaned up and we'll go out for brunch?"

After recieving a nod from her, he took a finger and tasted the chocolate batter.

"Mmm, it would have been a great cake, Crys. And you remembered that I love chocolate. Want to taste?" He grinned as Crys laughed weakly. She threw him a towel before heading up to change.

Ten minutes later, Crys came back down and Gold was looking at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Heh, I remember this one. It was your eleventh birthday and there was a mishap and clowns were hired for your party." He smiled as she cringed. "That was also the first time I had a girl hugging me so closely."

"Oh hush. So, where did you have in mind for breakfast?"

"Just go with the flow, Super-Serious Gal."

They ended up walking into a small cafe in an older part of town. The people greeted Gold as the two walked in- he was obviously a regular customer.

"Hey Gold, I assume you want your regular table?" A waitress asked as he nodded. "All right, you know where that is and I'll bring you and your girlfriend menus."

"I'm not his-" Crys protested, but the waitress had already walked off. They sat at a table beside the window and there was a view of the mountain and forest from where they were sitting. "It's really nice here. It's got great scenery." She mused.

"Yeah, I come here all the time." The black-haired boy grinned as menus were dropped off. "The food here is great, too."

Crys looked over the menu in awe. There were just so many choices!

"I have no idea what to order." She said aloud. A grin flitted across Gold's face.

"All right then, I'll order for you. Hey, Violet!" He called the waitress over. "The regular, two plates. Extra fruit for the lady."

"Right, will do Gold." Violet smiled as she took away the menus.

"Wait, I-" Crys protested. But Violet was already gone. "Do the waitresses here just not listen to me or something?"

"Nah, don't take it to heart Crys. Anyways, if you don't like what I ordered, I'll submit to the penalty game, okay?"

"It's your birthday." Crys frowned.

"True, Super-Serious Gal. Then we'll change it around. If you like what I ordered for you, you submit to the penalty game."

She thought it over for a second. "Fine."

Gold's 'regular' turned out to be the ultimate plate that Crys had seen in the menu. It was complete with eggs, oatmeal, toast, bacon... everything that breakfast called for. A cup of fruit was also placed in front of Crys and she examined it carefully.

It was fruit... but it also seemed more like a work of art than anything. There were seven different layers of fruit, forming a rainbow and there was a syrup that made the glass sparkle whenever it was moved.

"So, do you have any complaints about what I ordered, Crys?"

"Okay, I don't. I submit to the penalty game. What do you want?"

"I'll save the request for later, all right? For now, let's dig in!"

About an hour later, the two plates were completely cleaned off. Of course, Gold had taken food off of Crys' plate, but the food was eaten either way.

"Let's see what you had in store for me next, Super-Serious Gal." The boy grinned. Crys nodded as she moved to take out her wallet, but he stopped her. "I've got it all covered, Super-Serious Gal."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he merely grabbed her hand and started out of the restaurant. "I'll see you soon, Vi!"

"See you then, Gold! Don't forget to bring your girlfriend next time around, too, okay?"

"So, what did you have planned next, Super-Serious Gal?" Gold turned on the girl after they hit the intersection. Crys pulled out two carnival tickets and Gold's face lighted up. "Let's go then!"

"Why don't we go on the ferris wheel first?" Crys pointed to the large spinning wheel at the entrance as Gold turned slightly green.

"Uh yeah, Crys, I've never told you this. Or to anyone, actually. But I've never liked ferris wheels. They make me a bit queezy. You can go though, I'll wait for you at the exit." He pushed her towards the line. "Go, go! I'll be fine, okay?"

"Alright." Crys sighed. "I'll meet you at the bottom, okay?"

At the end of the ride, Gold was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a bit panicked, she searched around for him and spotted him at a booth, where people were using hammers and knocking chickens into pots.

"Gold, I-" She began, but he cut her off with a 'hush'. He concentrated on the pots and hit down, levying the chicken into the pot.

"And we have a winner! Choose any prize you want, sir." The booth manager said, pointing at the plushies that hung from the ceiling. Gold looked around before picking out a life-sized Chikorita. The man took down the doll and gave it to Gold, who handed it to Crys.

"So, any other rides you wanted go on, Super-Serious Gal?" He asked. "How about we go ride the spinny cup thing, then?"

She nodded and they headed over to the line.

"Okay, the next group, please!" There was a scramble and Gold held onto Crys' hand to keep them from getting separated. Somebody pushed them foreword to the front of the line and the man at the front smiled. "Here's our next couple! Welcome to the Tunnel of Love!"

"What? Isn't this the egg spinny ride? Gold, let's go-" Crys began, but the man cut her off.

"Nonsense, little miss! I'll take your little doll." He said, pushing them both into the swan boat. "Have fun!"

The boat started moving slowly into a dark tunnel. Crys felt herself color as a silence loomed over then.

"So, I say we take advantage of the dark and have some fun." Gold's voice came from her left.

"Perv!" She said, moving to hit him. She realized too late that he was on her right side and she tipped the boat over. She surfaced and stared at Gold who looked like he was about to laugh. "Hey- that's- that's not-"

She burst into giggles as Gold flipped the boat rightside up and they got back into the cheesy swan-like boat. Finally, the tunnel reached the beginning and a few people catwhistled.

"Looks like they had some fun in those tunnels." A person said loudly. Crys flushed as she took Gold's hand, grabbing the Chikorita she had left at the start of the ride.

After a few more rides without mishaps, the two were completely worn out. Crys checked her watch which had survived the water.

"It's almost three. Let's go to the movies now!" Crys suggested as her companion nodded in agreement.

When they got to the movie theater, the movie Crys had been planning to take Gold to see was sold out. She stared at the sign in disbelief.

"Movie, miss?" The lady at the ticket booth said.

"I-"

"Two tickets to Twilight, please." Gold swooped in, slipping a twenty dollar bill under the slot. She nodded and punched out two tickets with his change.

"Have a good time, sir, miss."

"Gold- I- why did you choose Twilight?" She said in astonishment. "That's a total chick flick! I don't even want to see that movie!"

"Hey, we're at the movies, we might as well enjoy ourselves. Go find us a seat, I'll go get us some snacks."

Crys nodded and soon enough, Gold came by with two drinks, a large popcorn and a bag of skittles for her.

The movie was just as she expected- bad. She couldn't help but point out the little things throughout the movie, giggling at the poor acting and lame plotline.

"He just called her his heroine!" She laughed.

"Maybe I should try that as a pick up line sometime." Gold mused. "Crys, you're my heroine addict, now do me."

"I'd slap you upside the head if it weren't for the fact that you were joking." The girl warned back. Finally, the movie ended and it was dark outside. "That was the most entertaining few hours of my life. Who knew bad movies could be so fun?"

"So Super-Serious Gal, what did you have planned now?" Gold asked. "I still have six hours until the end of my birthday."

"The summer festival. How about we go watch fireworks?"

"Sounds great. Except since it's a summer festival, we have to dress up. I'll meet you there in about an hour, okay?"

She agreed and an hour later, Gold was standing at the entrance, waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said finally, dressed in a blue kimono in yellow stars. He grinned as he took in her appearance.

"Cute, but I like the apron better. Got to see more leg."

She hit him with her sleeve. "Hush, enough from you."

Up ahead of them, they noticed a crowd gathering with anxious voices. Walking over, Crys tapped on the shoulder of a girl with yellow hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked the girl.

"Somebody watered down the fireworks." The girl replied. "As a prank or something. It's awful mean, and they're talking about canceling the fireworks for tonight."

Crys froze. How could nothing go right all day? Gold ran over and put his hand on Crys' shoulder and was startled to see tears running down her eyes.

"What's the matter Super-Serious Gal?" He frowned.

"Nothing's gone right! I planned this day to go out perfectly, but nothing went right! I dropped our breakfast, we ended up getting soaked at the Tunnel of Love, and we didn't get to watch the movie I wanted to take you to and now the fireworks are ruined! Everything's a mess!"

"Hey, it's true that nothing went your way, but thing's ended up better, didn't they? We went to a great cafe. We had fun at the carnival. And I've never had so much fun at the movies before. As for the fireworks... Well, let's make some of our own."

"What?" Crys asked as Gold kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Relax, Super-Serious Gal. I had a great time. So wipe those tears, all right? My day was great just because it was with you." He ruffled the top of her head. "Just go with the flow, all right? Now let's go to one of those booths. I saw an Arcanine doll I know you'd love."

He turned back and saw that she was still standing there, a dazed look on her face.

"Come on, Super-Serious Gal, or you'll have to pay double penalty!"


End file.
